


Indulgence.

by 707dayslate



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: You remember the first time Lucio said, "I don't like to wait." You two kissed shortly afterwards. You didn't mind one bit. You find his demanding nature to be attractive, it turned you on, especially because he wanted you, he wanted you all to himself.





	Indulgence.

You remember the first time Lucio said, "I don't like to wait." You two kissed shortly afterwards. You didn't mind one bit. You find his demanding nature to be attractive, it turned you on, especially because he wanted you, he wanted you all to himself. 

\------

You walked down the halls of the castle, returning to your room after dinner. Even though it was summer, a soft breeze danced through the halls. You heard heels thudding against the marble of the floor as you walked, you slowed your pace for whoever was behind you to join you if they would of liked, your mind originally thinking maybe Nadia or Julian were near. You looked over when you felt the cold metal of a hand press onto your shoulder, you stopped in your tracks to see The Count. You smiled as you saw his familiar grin, his expression softened as you spoke. "Where are you going, Count?" He placed his free hand on his hip and he leaned down a bit, looking at you. "I told you not to call me that." You rolled your eyes as you laughed in your throat. You turned your body to face him, placing the back of your wrist against your forehead as you leaned back into the wall, escaping from Lucio's hand. "Oh no, what should I ever do? Please tell me you'll forgive me, I am in your debt dear Lucio." You looked to see Lucio standing over you once again, his warm hand going to pin the hand at your forehead above your head, his goldened fingers pressed against your chin. His grey eyes, standing out against the red contrast on his sclera pierced into your eyes. 

"Oh, and now your teasing me? Your one and only Count? How rude." You heard humor in his voice as he spoke, it was hard for him to be harsh to you. The metal of his thumb slid across your bottom lip, his eyes watched your lip, biting his own before looking at you again. "You're such a brat. You teased me all day, prancing around in the clothes you know I love to see you in. I love to see you so confident, but.." He pressed his body forward, pressing you against him and the wall. He danced his metal fingers from under your chin, down your collarbone, his fingers gliding around your upper chest. "..I wanted to take you when I first saw you in the gardens this morning." 

You felt heat rise from your chest to your cheeks, you softly bit the inside of your lip as your eyes stayed focus on him. "Did you know what you were doing when you wore that outfit today? Knowing that I couldn't see you until quite later." You avoided eye contact with the Count, he knew exactly what you were trying to do; rile him up. You loved it when he was rough with you. You loved the pet names, his demands, the way he talked to you. You nodded quickly, turning your head to look at him, smirking back. He placed one thumb on one side of your chin, his index finger on the other and he gently squeezed. "Hmm, what should I do with such a disobedient slut like you?" He let go of your chin, and stepped away. He turned to walk, taking long strides as he started to walk into his wing. "Follow me, don't make me wait."

You bit your lip as you followed, almost jogging to follow to go into his room. 

\---

Lucio opened the lavish doors of his bedroom, letting you walk in before shutting them. You stood a few steps behind him, you fidgeted with the hem of your skirt, just right above the knee, looking up when you heard the door shut. Lucio walked towards you, his hands reaching for yours, softly grabbing them as he lifted them away from your skirt. "Now now, don't act to shy, dove." He lifted one of your hands to his lips, kissing your knuckles one by one. He lowered your hand to kiss your forehead. "You know I never would do anything you didn't want." You looked up as he used his hand to cup your face, a soft smile stretched across his lips as he leaned down to kiss you, you kissed back with a feather like touch before barely pulling away, your voice low only for him. "I'm glad you are so thoughtful of my feelings but, I've been thinking about what you would do to me before I even put this on for you." You grinned before kissing Lucio again, harder than the first kiss. You felt Lucio's alchemy hand press against your hip as he backed you towards the wall, he moved his hands way from their current position to slide them under your ass, him lifting you up so your legs wrapped around his waist perfectly. You leaned you head back to gasp from the sudden contact, his hands sliding from your ass to your hips under the skirt, your arms wrapped around Lucio's neck loosely. 

"Was this something you had in mind, dove?" You looked to the side and nodded as heat went back to your face. Lucio kissed your cheek before whispering in your ear, "Look at me." You bit your lips before turning your head, Lucio's face still close to yours. He whispered again, his voice sending tingles down your spine. "Good girl." His lips crashed against yours again, his tongue sliding its way to your bottom lip, asking permission but that's something you'd let him easy have. Your hands threated through the bottom of his scalp, your fingers gently pulling as his lips slid from your mouth, down your jaw to your neck, switching between open mouth kisses and soft bites. You moved your hips forward, pressing your lower body against him. His lips trailed up your neck to your ear, his lower body grinding against yours as he squeezed your bottom. "You're so eager for me already." His voice low, a bit possessive sounding in your ear. "You said you've been thinking about this all day, I bet you're wet for me already. Maybe I should check." 

He placed his hands under your ass, gripping onto you as he carried you to his bed. Your body hit the plush of the furs covering it. You looked down as you felt lips kissing the exposed part of your stomach, his hands sliding your shirt up. You quickly guided your shirt over your head. Quick hands worked at the claps of your bra, Lucio removing the garment before you blinked again. His lips found your breast, teasing kisses circled everywhere around your skin except where you wanted them the most. Lucio's free hand slid under your skirt, his middle finger found its way to your slit through your panties, your legs started to close but Lucio's knee kept them from closing fully. Lucio lifted his upper body up, smirking down at you as he removed his sash before buttoning the few buttons on his shirt. You bit your lip as his body was exposed, you thought he looked amazing, scars and all. You sat up, your hands going behind his shoulders as you kissed him fervently, his teeth biting your lower lip before his tongue slid into your mouth. his hand went back to your jaw, pinching it as he pulled away. His cheeks were slightly red, a smirk returned to his lips. "Indulge your Count, my dear." You bit your lip and nodded, giggling a bit. "Anything for you." 

"Sit on my face." Your eyes opened wide with the request, your clit throbbed as blood rushed to your lower body. "B-But.." "It isn't a request, dear. Besides, I bet you're desperate for any type of contact now, my tongue will do just nicely." You face quickly flushed pink, The Count smirked again before sliding off of you, he slid his boots off before laying back near the headboard, his finger making a "come forth" motion. You slid off the bed as well, sliding your shoes off, your hands were sliding down your skirt down your hips, you heard Lucio speak. "Slowly for me, dove." You giggled softly as you let the skirt slide down to your thighs before it slid down on its own. You turned away from the bed, you looking over your shoulder at your Count before sliding your panties off, slowly. You heard a soft growl from Lucio as your panties dropped to the floor. You turned back around, your face hot as you crawled back on the bed. You lifted one leg over Lucio before scooting you way up his lower body. His hands gripped your hips as he slid down the bed a bit to meet your folds. 

"I told you that I don't like to wait." He pressed down on your upper hips until your slit was right above his lips, he lifted his head a bit until his mouth pressed against your slit, your core ached until you felt his tongue press hard against your slit, finding instant contact with your clit. You moaned as his tongue zig-zagged up and down your slit, his claw and nails gripping into the skin on your hips as he pushed you down on top of him harder. You moved one hand to your breast, toying with your nipple, only making the room fill with your breathless moans. Lucio moaned against your core as he started to suckle on your clit, your hips grinding as you tried to find more friction against his mouth. Your legs shook as your felt your core tighten, your half-hardheartedly pleated as Lucio kept the onslaught of pleasure going. "Lucio, p-please.." You gasped, before Lucio moved away from under you. You whined from the loss of contact, but grinned as you felt Lucio press behind you, his chest to your back, his pants completely gone. You whined again when you felt his cock against your inner thigh, you'd do anything to have it fill you. 

Lucio kissed the back of your neck before speaking. "On your hands and knees, now." You quickly moved, your ass poked into the air as your back arched, you resting yourself on your elbows. You gasped as you felt Lucio's hand smack your ass, before gripping your hips as he leaned over you, his cock sliding between your slit. You whimpered as you tried to move your hips, but Lucio's body kept you in place. His metal arm wrapped around you as his free hand went to rub your inner thigh. "I bet you've been waiting for this all day, is this what my little slut has been thinking about all day?" You whimpered again before speaking with a breathless voice. "Y-yes, Lucio." His cock rubbed teasingly up and down your slit as he spoke. "Tell me how bad you want me, tell me what you want me to do." Your clit throbbed harder as your legs shook a bit, your shyness fading away as desperation kicked in. "I want you so bad Lucio, please fuck me until your satisfied!" 

You heard a chuckle before you felt his cock slide into you, your core wrapping around him tightly as you moaned out his name. His hand went to your clit as he began to rub it in a circular motion. His hips moved as his cock almost slid out of you before filling you up again, he grunted against your ear before speaking. "Oh, I wouldn't be satisfied until you're begging me to stop. "He thrusted harshly into you a few times, his fingers worked at your clit slowly, you could feel yourself about to cum already from being so worked up earlier. "I bet my slut could keep this up for a while." He groaned into your ear as he began to pick up pace, you moaned his name again as you felt yourself about to cum. "Already singing my name for me? Let's see how many times you cum before all you can say is my name."

**Author's Note:**

> ..so, I may love the goat man too.
> 
> I am enjoying his route so far, and along with reading a fanfic called, "The Blood of Sinners" it's really attracting me to him for whatever reason. 
> 
> Sorry that this smut is a bit all over the place, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
